The present invention relates to a poultry feeder for feeding poultry with feed, and more particularly to such a poultry feeder that is designed for use in an automatic poultry feeding system, and can be conveniently adjusted to control the desired output flow rate of feed.
A variety of poultry feeders are intensively used in different automatic poultry feeding systems in different poultry-farming complexes. Conventional poultry feeders which are designed for feeding the started chicks are not suitable for the growers. Another drawback of the conventional poultry feeders is that they cannot be conveniently detached when washing the feed carrier plate. Furthermore, the output flow rate of feed at each poultry feeder in an automatic poultry feeding system cannot be separately adjusted.